


All You Did Was Save My Life

by disillusionist9



Series: Choose Dare [53]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Implied Slash, M/M, Ministry of Magic, Multi, Snark, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disillusionist9/pseuds/disillusionist9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #54 of 100 | Theo knows his boyfriend Harry Potter has unresolved tension with his best friend Draco, and he makes it his goal to turn that flame into a blaze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Did Was Save My Life

****

"Blaise and Pansy are engaged and living on the continent, if my sources are accurate," muttered Theo behind the completely unfolded Prophet. "Hasn't made it to the society pages yet."

"Pansy doesn't seem the type to hide that sort of thing," Harry replied, frowning into his cup of tea. The Ministry swill hadn't improved in the four years he'd worked there, and he suspected his taste was permanently compromised as a result. "Especially not to Blaise. He's doing well in the trials for the French national team."

"He's incredibly fit, is what you're saying."

Harry smirked, the gesture hidden from Theo's sight, but the lanky politician could hear it in his voice as he replied, "You know you agree."

"Of course." Pages rustled as Theo folded the Prophet neatly before him. "She might be waiting until he is signed to the team to announce anything.

Replying by humming noncommittally, Harry adjusted his posture in the cafe chair, the sounds of the Atrium picking up around them as later risers streamed from the Floo. Theo watched him straighten his back, his face making it obvious that he didn't realize he was even doing it, with a warm glow of pride. He'd make a politician's husband out of Harry, yet.

"Is that Draco?" Harry said, his new position affording him a better view.

Bright blonde hair bobbed within the throng of commuters in the lower Atrium level, headed towards the small coffee cart Theo and Harry frequented, and quickly. Draco disentangled himself from the others with practiced grace, his long black robes very formal among the masses of Tuesday commuters who couldn't be half-arsed to dress properly.

Harry strained to hear Draco's coffee request as Theo admired the blonde's robes. "I wish more wizards would take the time to dress like they were out in public and not slumming at home."

"You never complain when I slum at home, Theo," Harry pouted. Theo caught the ruse immediately, and rested his hand over Harry's as he chuckled. Harry turned his palm up to wrap Theo's fingers with his.

"Master Nott," a surprised voice said next to them.

Draco was smiling, and Harry couldn't help but remember one of the last times he'd seen him smile: after the not-guilty verdict his mother received in the Wizengamot. He hadn't smiled for himself or his father after receiving similar sentences, but the obvious relief wiped years from his former schoolmates face.

Theo held out the hand not laced with Harry's to shake Draco's. "Hello, Master Malfoy. Surnames, now?"

Draco laughed. Harry's stomach clenched at the sound.

"Customs, of course. Simply isn't done to run around the Ministry calling the Under Secretary to the Junior Minister by his first name." Draco's eyes, softened after his laughter, turned to Harry. "Hello, Auror Potter."

"Dr - Master Malfoy," catching himself at the last moment, Harry cleared his throat to cover his near faux pas. "What brings you to the Ministry today?"

"Don't interrogate the man, love," chastised Theo. He gestured to one of the free chairs next to them and ignored Harry's muttered I was just curious. "Sit, enjoy your coffee before you go to whatever appointment you've made."

Draco hesitated, glancing between the two men, with one chair closer to Theo and one closer to Harry. Instead of picking, Draco waved his hand to move the extra seat to another table, and sat down facing them both.

Harry watched and sipped his nearly cold tea, observing his partner catch up on all manner of societal activities that wouldn't show up in the Prophet. He preferred Kingsley's debriefings on new creature legislation to all the minutia of what family was doing what with whom and what that meant.

"Do you still need a consultant for the Jennings case, love?"

Harry did his best not to narrow his eyes at Theo. He'd told Theo he'd wanted someone from Gringotts to look over the paperwork with him, but his partner hadn't mentioned a word of assistance since, at least not until a skilled arithmancer sat at their breakfast table. It didn't help Theo knew the...admiration he harbored for Draco. "Yes. The goblins are dragging their feet on who they can spare for more than a week."

"Master Malfoy, isn't your contract nearly up with the Parkinson estate? Harry's department could use the assistance. You could visit the Manor, for dinner of course, but he could debrief you on the case as well."

A beat of silence passed, where Draco drank from his cup, meeting Theo's eyes over the rim the entire time. "Master Nott, if you are suggesting I work with Auror Potter, then you shall not be disappointed. I'm positive all three of us could come to a positive conclusion."

Promises flashed across Draco's face, but Harry couldn't detect even a trace of a change in his body language or tone, and damn it all but he was blushing. Of course, Draco noticed.

"Why would you help me?" Harry blurted before Draco could comment on the rosy tone to his cheeks.

"You saved my life," Draco replied, without missing a beat. The previous double entendres were dropped in favor of a serious tone. "Room of Requirement? And reduced my mother's and father's sentences. In most circles that deserves a certain amount of gratitude."

"We'll owl you," Theo interjected, saving Harry from staring openly at Draco. Ministry commuter traffic picked up in quantity and volume behind them, and he wouldn't waste his carefully cultivated image or compromise Harry's hard-won comfort in public over one emotional outburst. The two could work out their tensions in the privacy of Nott Manor.

Draco extended his hand again, to both Harry and Theo this time. "I'm free Friday evening. Amenable, Master Nott?"

Theo smiled, a hint of wickedness pulling at his lips. "Until Friday."


End file.
